


Limber

by anr



Category: Alias
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-26
Updated: 2004-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/pseuds/anr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not a problem. My loyalties are flexible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limber

You watch her, sometimes. At work, at home, in Peru. The locations never matter, and it's not an invasion of privacy unless you're caught.

All long legs and slender arms, the body of Helen moving in sets and transitions... kick-boxing, krav maga, tai kwon do. Poetry in motion, half-remembered from college lectures an eon ago. Her form shifting and flexing and bending on the horizon. She could wrap her limbs around you, and you'd never say no because:

"not a problem," you once told her, "my loyalties are flexible," you said,

and you know now they're not the only thing.

  


* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL URL: <http://anr.livejournal.com/154282.html>


End file.
